


Coming out

by Gaysby



Series: High School Musical Tryan Rewrite Series [2]
Category: High School Musical (Movies), Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (2011)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby
Summary: What happened between Troy and Chad after they made the plan for Troy and Ryan to make up atChapter 14?Short Drabble multichap
Relationships: Troy Bolton & Chad Danforth
Series: High School Musical Tryan Rewrite Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891642
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Coming out

"So..." Chad started, "This isn't just about the musical thing?"

Troy sighed, "This is about the musical thing," he started, "and this is also about Ryan. And yes, I like him in the same way you like the girls you try picking up at the beach."

"Oh." Chad nodded, "Okay."

Troy raised a brow, "Is it really?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Troy shrugged, "Zeke mentioned that you tried to help break off that thing with him and the girl he was seeing just because of the jock-genius opposites. So me being into a guy that's not even a jock..."

Chad forestalled him, "Yo, hey, no. I admit, even without the Ryan thing, it was a total jerk move. But the Zeke thing was the favor Taylor asked when she offered to help me in, er, what I thought was your problem being into musicals." He said sheepishly. "In retrospect, I guess I should've figured something more was up than just the singing thing."

"You think?" Troy snorted, managing a smile. "So... We're good? I mean, you don't mind that I like Ryan?"

Chad snorted, grabbing Troy in a headlock. "Of course we're good," He gave him a noogie. "'Course I was surprised, but hey, more girls for me."

"Thanks, man. So, bros?" Troy raised a fist.

Chad nodded, hitting it with his own. "Bros."


End file.
